Halloween Mystery
by 1Teffla1Shenliu1Tophis
Summary: Hey you guys. Sorry haven't been on for a week. But Happy Late Halloween. Sorry 'bout the late update but it is my first ONE-SHOT STORY. Yay. I am going to have one for each Holiday coming up. Anyways its about my characters from Fossil Fighters Champions: Taylor's Story. They have some Halloween Fun. Anyway I suck at summaries. May contain some foul language.


Halloween Mystery

_*Note this is my first one-shot so it probably sucks but whatever. And thanks to Chidori Minami and Magmared for inspiring me!_

Today was Halloween. Alle and I decided to dress up. Everybody else did too.

It was about 5:00 PM and we were all changing to go Trick-or-Treating at the Harvest Festival on Ribular.

We all finished putting on our makeup and costumes. Alle was a Bumblebee. Sarah was a Dog. Acilla was a cat. Luna was a unicorn. Naila and Ace were Thing 1 and Thing 2. Kino was Slender man. "Hey Kino you don't look any different," Acilla joked. "Shut up," he said. Then Sena came out. She was a Compso. "Uhh, Sena I guess you didn't need a costume," Alle said. "Yeah," she said. Then we grabbed our pillow cases and went off.

At the Harvest Festival was games that you can win candy and stuff. There was a food court. You know where Kino went. They also had a haunted house. It was cool.

"Kino, the pizza was for all of us," Acilla said as Kino held an empty pizza box. "Sorry, I was hungry," Kino said. "You're always hungry," Sarah said. We got a lot of candy. Kino was especially happy.

Anyways we went to the haunted house. We got in the very long line. "You should have been a zombie," Alle told me as she poked at my Vampire Costume. "Why?" I asked. Then your shirt could be all ripped and that you don't wear an undershirt," she said.

"Then everyone will stare at me," I said.

"It makes them jealous that I have such a sexy boyfriend," Alle said.

"Ok," I said.

Then we got to the ticket booth. There was a line for tickets and also a line for the haunted house.

"5 dollars please," the lady said.

"What a rip off," Acilla said.

"Acilla at least its not 10 dollars," Kino said.

"Quiet Jelly Belly," she said.

Kino's face got red. We bought the tickets and got in the other long line. It took forever.

Then we finally got to the front of the line. A little girl with dark brown hair with a witches hat on came out of a door.

"Right this way please," she said.

"Hi," Sarah said.

"Hi," the girl said.

"I'm Sarah," Sarah said.

"I'm Lacunae," the girl said.

"I am 7 years old," Sarah said.

"Oh I'm 11," Lacunae said.

"OK anyways we have to enter the haunted house," Naila said anxiously.

"Fine," Sarah said.

We walked in. It was so much fun. I will give the description of everyone's reactions.

Me: Calm

Alle: Hiding behind my back

Sarah: Laughing really hard.

Luna: Hiding behind Alle

Acilla: Punching the Grim Reaper because it touched her.

Naila: In the front looking at Ace weirdly.

Ace: Screaming like a little girl.

Kino: Screaming and eating Hershey's.

Sena: Has her Compso claws out ready to scratch the hell of the monster's faces.

Anyways in the beginning was a grave yard. A zombie popped out of nowhere.

"Holy Fudge," Luna screamed. "Hey zombie, I'm not scared of you at all," Sarah said.

It growled. "Acilla's way scarier then that when she screams," Sarah said.

"It's true," Kino said.

Then the next room was a dot room. Basically it was a room with black walls and dots all over the walls. People wore black clothes with dots on them and had dots on them. They stood against the walls and jumped out at you. It scared the crap out of everyone except Sarah who laughed.

Another person jumped at us. "Holy F***, you are gonna die," Acilla said. The person ran being chased by an angry Acilla. We went on to the next room.

It was a hospital and blood was all over the walls. People were on the beds screaming and twitching. It was kind of gross. Then we went to the next room.

It was a regular room. It looked perfectly normal. Nobody was in it. That was really strange.

We all walked around waiting for people to jump out. Nothing happened.

"I'll look under the beds," Sarah said. "Ok," I said. Then all of the sudden the doors to the next room closed and were locked. We yelled for help but nobody was answering back. "Maybe this is part of the Haunted House," Alle said nervously.

Then the room got cold. I felt the temperature drop a lot. I could see my breath. "Oh my gosh," Ace said. We looked and saw mist. Then there was an apparition of a little girl.

"Hello do you want to play," she asked. "Sure," Sarah said.

"Sarah what are you doing," Alle asked.

"Playing," Sarah said as she played with ghostly dolls. Then one of them moved. We all screamed including Sarah!

"I want to play," the ghost girl said and then her eyes turned red.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhh," we all screamed.

Then the temperature dropped even more. More ghosts appeared. "Honey what's wrong," a ghost said.

"Mom they don't want to play," she said.

"Then we will make them," a deeper voice said.

They flew toward us and we ran through the small room. "Ahhhhhhh," we said. Then I accidently let out my vivosaur. Tremor came to the rescue.

He broke a hole in the roof. Soon a coffin came in through the door. A vampire came out. "Well, more food," he said licking his lips.

"What do you want," Sena asked.

"Your blood," the vampire said.

"Ahhhh," we screamed.

Then Tremor broke a hole in the roof.

Sunlight streamed in. "Yay," Kino said

The ghosts and the vampire screamed and disappeared. The doors opened and we ran out into the festival. It was nighttime. "What the haystack," Alle said.

"Yeah, wasn't it daytime when we opened the hole," I said.

"Yeah and its nighttime," Luna said. "Weird," I said. Then we saw the source of sunlight. It was someone flashing a flash light. "Well it was all fake," I said.

"You bet it was," Lacunae said as she bounded up to us.

"It felt so real," Alle said.

"Yep, but why was there people with black eyes and scratches on their faces," Lacunae asked.

"Heh-he," Alle and Sena said. They walked away. "Anyways enjoy the rest of the festival," Lacunae said.

"Ok," we said.

Then Acilla and Sena came back. "You know what, where's Kino," Luna asked.

"Oh my gosh," Acilla said looking at the door of the haunted house. "Man," Sena said. "I'll check the foodcourt," Alle volunteered. "Okay," Acilla said. She went and came running back. "Found him," she said.

We saw Kino on the floor moaning. Candy wrappers littered the floor around him. Crumbs were on his face and shirt.

"Kino," Acilla said.

"Got hungry," he said.

"You overdid it," she said.

"Well I was hungry," he said. "But we were going to have pizza," Acilla said.

Kino immediately got up. "I'm okay," he said.

All of us face palmed. "Whatever," Acilla said.

**1 Hour Later**

"My stomach hurts," Kino complained. "Well I thing 5 pieces of pizza and 50,000 candy bars made that happen," Acilla said.

"I can do my boot camp," Sarah said. Ace and I stood back.

"Not you, but Kino," Acilla said.

"It can burn off those 10 pounds that he got today," Sena said.

"Yep," Acilla said poking his stomach.

"Stop that," Kino said.

"Fine," he said.

The End.


End file.
